Angelic Blood
WIP!!!!!!!!!!! Prologue : If you picked this book up thinking it was a book on Vampires, that it would have shirtless guy who turn into werewolves, and pale sparkly Vampires that wear lipstick and most swear are fairies, all fighting for a girl that has less personality than a salteen cracker, then stop reading now and close this book and through into the dark abys. Alright to those who are still with me I applaud you because you are about to read a book about good angels and good demons, bad angels and wicked demons. A girls struggle to save the world with her crazy friends. The verry balance between good and evil being torn to shreds and murdered like a vitim in an Edgar Allen Poe story. You still there? Good. Well that girl if you haven't guessed it is me Ever Scorn. ''Chapter one: The roof is my domain: Koda.jpg|Koda yui2.jpg|Yui ever.jpg|Ever (ignore broom) '' "Hey that hurts stop" Says Koda "Your such a baby" I say I have Koda in a head lock at this moment in time. Were on the roof skipping class. We go to Kyoko Academy in Tokyo. Awesome I know. I have know Koda for six years now and I regret every day I'm hanging here with him. Just kidding. Koda has blue eyes you could just melt into, there a lot different from the other kids who have brown. He has Shaggy Blonde hair that swoops just the right way. His personality is killer and he know that girls like honesty. He is a complete gentleman. He's so awesome we wrestle and play rugby, so basically anything that would piss off the Warden. He's the perfect guy, the one girls talk about saying he's dreamy, but just one problem..... He's gay. Damn Koda taps out and we untangle. Then we both sit and he tosses me a root beer. My favorite. "You kniw man your such a baby I was barely holding you" I Joke. " I know I was just messing with you we both know I would have been able to get out of that easily. Man I swear if we tied even one balloon to you, you would float away" He laughs " Haha Very funny." " I know I am hilarious after all. So aren;t we missing a big test or something?"" "Oh you mean the big second year test?" "Yeah." "Yep isn't it great." I laugh "Won;t the warden kill you?" : The warden is who I call the lady who runs the Orphanage I live at. I got dumped there 15 years ago I was only 2 months old. She's basically a b word and hates when I play prankes on her with the other orphans like me. Life there Rocks "She an kiss my..."I get cut off by the doors leading out to the roof where we are. Yui bursts through Yui is a pretty tall girl, she talks about 3 thousand miles per hour, is extremly energetic, a goody two shoes, and Koda and I's best friend. " Oh my gosh guys, your not going to believe it okay so after the big test wich was like so hard and totally not fun The teacer lady person, I think she was a lady I don't know, Oh that reminds me one time I went to the circuss and I saw this clown who was weird and was making balloon animals, and later i saw him passed out on the curb. Anyway so my teacher was like Yui you have the worst grade in the school you need to try harder, and I was like oh come on it is just a grade, and she was like no it's you future, oh my gosh it was so cool so I saw this really hot guy today he was looking around the school, and one time when I was at the pool, " Koda cuts her off by saying," Yui breath, remember to breath in between random thoughts, Just hearing you makes me light headed." "Can you get any faster I swear one day you'll set a world record or something." I say Oh that reminds me off a story, Okay so it started at a church event and a mouse getting arrested," Yui chimes " No no mor estories, Wait why were you later you were supposed to get here like 10 minute ago?"I say Yui then puts on a dramatic face and speaks in a dramatic voice,"You see my dear friend I embarked on an exquisite expedition to this lovely roof, but alas I was lost for those precious ten minutes. 5 i spent searching far and wide for this extravaganza," "What about the other five minutes Pin Head?" Koda Says jokingly "The other 5 minutes a mystery" And with that she clossed her scene. She was actually a good actress she had the look and the skills and words to back them up. She has long brown redish hippie hair, Big and I mean really big Brown eyes. "Alright now that, that little weirdness is over with, what do you guys want to do now?" "Draw rainbows?" Yui says cheerfully. "Uh how about no." I say, "Hey Kod;s you got any ideas" "How about we actually go to class?" We all start burst out laughing. "Good one." Yui explains in between laughs "Man I thought you were serious" I say while laughing "Mna I didn;t know keeping a straight face through all of that would be so hard"Koda says while supresing laughs. "So whats this about this new kid?" I ask Yui " Okay he's about 6"3, Black hair and Brown eyes he has this really weird accent I think he's Australian. I showed him around I have Mr.Devil with him in 7th hour, that was why I was late. Okay so he was like so lost, kind alike a puppy you know? That reminds me on my way to school this morning I saw this puppy and it was so cute I just wanted to take it home you know?" "How you talk so much on one breath amazes me." Koda says in disbelief. We then all sit there joking around and jaking off until the bell rings for school to end. Yay now I get to go back to my hellish Home the Orphanage and the Warden is gonna be there to welcome me. Yay. I wonder how much trouble I'll be in when I get home. Category:Coolpinkcat Category:Stories